Bruce
Bruce is a recurring character, who mostly appears to beat up Reginald Paddington after he interrupts the review three times. Bio Episode 3: Bruce first appears in episode 3, when Bernard yells at him to get into the studio green room. Bernard then says he will pay Bruce to make Reginald Paddington shut up, so that they can continue the review with no more interruptions from him. Bruce calls him a little guy and tells him to calm down or he'll get an aneurysm. Bernard yells at him not to call him little, to which Bruce says that Bernard has a Napoleon Complex, and leaves to confront Reginald. Reginald, at first, sends Lester to fight Bruce. Lester, unaware of his true strength, charges at him like a bull, only to be pathetically punched and be flown across the room into some glass. Reginald then sends Chester to confront him, but after seeing how strong Bruce actually is, Chester refuses to and runs away. Bruce tells Reginald to stop being a wuss and fight him. Reginald then puts on his boxing gloves and tells Bruce to "put up his dukes." Bruce then defeats him by shoving into the ground, and review can be resumed. He is later seen babysitting Elliot and John, and gets so fed up with their annoyance, he attacks them and finally gets them to be quiet. He is not seen in any other moment of the episode. Personality Bruce is shown to have a very tough nature and have super human strength. He grew up living in poverty and serving as private, chief, commander and general in several wars, so he is used to living in poor conditions. Despite this, he has a zero tolerance level for those who disrespect him, and gets physical with anyone who does. Bruce also despises laziness and lives a very active lifestyle. He also dislikes it when people take the value of hard work for granted. Bruce has a huge temper and tends to get very violent when agitated, leading many to consider him unstable. Role in Show Shredders Bruce is sometimes seen in cutaway gags, but is mostly used to deal with Reginald Paddington after he interrupts the review three times. In episode 4, Bernard invents this little device called the "Douche Buster," which counts how many times Reginald interrupts the review, and it receives a strike each time he does. As soon as the Douche Buster receives three strikes, Bruce will appear and attack Reginald. This will continue on for the entire series. Relationships with Other Characters Bernard Bruce considers Bernard a minor to him, seeing as he is over two decades older than him, and sometimes gets annoyed by how Bernard always complains all the time. Regardless, Bruce considers Bernard as one of his friends, seeing as Bernard always pays him to deal with Reginald Paddington, and they both agree that Reginald is an asshole. Reginald Paddington Bruce, like Bernard, hates Reginald Paddington, and will always happily beat the crap out of him after he interrupts a review three times. Reginald is terrified of him, which makes Bruce feel very happy, knowing that Reginald fears him. Lester & Chester Although it is not stated, Bruce likely despises them as much as he despises Reginald Paddington, seeing as they are his lackeys, and when Lester tries to fight Bruce, Bruce just lightly punches him with hardly any strength, and sends him flying across the room into some glass. Regardless, Bruce gets annoyed whenever Reginald sends either of them to fight him, and feels that Reginald should be a man and fight him instead of them. Tracy Tracy is Bruce's neighbour and considers her a friend of his. Whenever Tracy needs him to help her with something, he will help her with it, so long as it means he will be getting paid to do so. Bruce also considers Tracy the only person who can fight on his level due to her demon powers. Elliot & John Bruce despises Elliot and John, mainly because of their childish nature, despite being in their 30s, and the fact that they give him too much information about their personal hygiene and private areas. Bruce eventually attacks them after they say they're not scared of him because they "watched the entire Blue's Clues Halloween Special." After this, Elliot and John finally stay quiet. Trivia * Bruce has been part of several wars and battles in his life, which include the War of Vietnam and the Korean War. He also was just a young child while World War II was happening, and was a born right in the middle of the war in 1942 (hence him being 75 years old). * Bruce is the strongest and fastest character on Show Shredders. * Bruce is indestructible. * Bruce's instability is possibly the result of becoming senile due to his old age, PTSD, or a combination of the two. * Bruce still has his position of general in the United States military but does not have an active combat role and mostly devises strategies and provides supervision. On the side, if he is paid enough, Bruce will perform various odd jobs such as assassinations. * According to Bruce in episode 3, he was held in a Vietnamese POW camp and tortured. * Bruce is able to eat bricks. This was due to having to hide out in demolished buildings to avoid bombers during the war. Bruce also seems to enjoy the taste of them. * Bruce only fears his wife and his father. Category:Characters